Las virtudes y defectos de Kiku
by Ann Vargas
Summary: A veces solo bastan un par de palabras de aliento de una persona para volver a la realidad y atreverte a avanzar. ¿Y si son muchas? ¿Y si muchas personas te impulsan a olvidar y salir adelante? [SoyUnTotalFailHaciendoSummarys(?)]


_Ciao_

Si, otra vez yo y mis chafas historias. x'D

Esto...esto se me ocurrió mientras me bañaba...fue raro...

Pero bueno, las ideas más raras se te ocurren en los lugares que nunca imaginaste(?)

Y esto está algo atrasado, según yo, porque...meh~

**Título**_**:**_ Las virtudes y desventajas de Kiku.

**Personajes/parejas:** El mundo entero(?) centrandose un poco en Japón.

**Advertencias:** ...¿Que les haga dormir es una advertencia?

Nota: La reunión ocurrida dentro del fic fue totalmente puesta al azar.

Nota 2: Hetalia no me pertenece, solo mi baño y yo que creamos la historia(?)

Nota 3: Me gusta el chocolate~(?)

Nota 4: Lo que está en _cursiva_ ocurre dentro del video, y lo que no...pues no(?) :I

_**Enjoy it!**_

* * *

Que extraño, no recordaba que ese día fuera de alguna festividad o algo por el estilo para que le haya llegado una caja tan grande hasta su casa. Tampoco recordaba haber comprado algo por internet para que le llegara por la mensajería a terreno, mucho menos que le haya pedido algún favor a alguno de los demás países y dicha ayuda pueda llegar por paquete.

Después de mucho meditarlo –y que la curiosidad le ganara-, decidió abrir la caja que estaba frente a él y sacó un sobre de ella, la caja estaba llena de bolitas de plumavit, por lo que no podía ver si habían más cosas en ella, tampoco le importaba, ya el sobre le había robado la atención. Soltó un suspiro y con cuidado abrió el sobre que sostenía entre sus manos, de él sacó una caja de color negro, conocía ese tipo de envases, en ellos se introducían CD's de películas o videojuegos. No le vio mucha importancia hasta que notó el nombre en la caratula de la caja.

"_Las virtudes y defectos de Kiku"_.

-**¿Umh?-** Miró con atención la caja de plástico y luego la abrió, notando que el CD del interior tenía el mismo título. Dudó por unos momentos en si debía verlo o no, no se sentía en ánimos, _no en esas fechas._

Se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta en dónde tenía la televisión, prendiéndola de inmediato. Luego de dudar un poco, encendido el reproductor de videos, quitó el CD de la caja de plástico y lo introdujo en el aparato. Una vez hubo configurado todo para ver lo que sea que había en el disco, tomó el control remoto, dándole al botón de "play" sin querer esperar más.

* * *

_-__**¡Ciao!**__- El italiano norteño le ofreció un saludo militar y una amplia sonrisa a la cámara que en esos momentos le grababan. –__**Este es un video que hicimos en colaboración de todos, ¡para que te recuperes más pronto!-**__ Vociferó mientras sus brazos se alzaban hacia el techo, su simple rostro mostraba lo fascinado que estaba con ese pequeño proyecto que realizaban._

_El alemán entró a escena, parándose a un costado del italiano. Su rostro tenía un semblante nervioso, pues no sabía exactamente qué decir. –__**Sabemos que por estas fechas no te animas a salir de tu casa, y por más que intentamos…-**_

_**-Intenté~- **__Le corrigió el castaño._

_Carraspeó un poco su garganta antes de continuar con su narración. __**-Por más que Feliciano intentó sacarte de tu hogar, se le fue imposible.**_

_**-¡Giappone!-**__Lloriqueó el mediterráneo al recordar cómo fue prácticamente expulsado de la casa del oriental en cuestión._

_-__**Cálmate, no podremos seguir el regalo para Kiku si te pones a llorar.-**__ Pidió el alemán con una voz bastante suave como para ser la suya, aunque el tic que atacaba a su ceja delataba lo irritado que estaba._

_El italiano asintió y secó las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos que quedaron en medio del lloriqueo, luego le dedicó una sonrisa cálida a la cámara. –__**Solo disfruta del video~-**_

* * *

La escena se cortó y por unos segundos la pantalla quedó en negro. Kiku miró extrañado a la pantalla, aprovechando ese pequeño momento en que salió del asombro por las palabras de sus ex aliados para sentarse en el suelo. Al momento que la imagen regresó, pegó un ligero respingo por la sorpresa, pero decidió ignorar eso y se concentró nuevamente en el video.

* * *

_Por lo visto el video fue grabado en la conferencia mundial de ese año, a la cual se le fue imposible ir y tuvo que ir su superior por él. Lo recordaba perfectamente, pues en compensación aún tiene que cocinar la cena para él._

_La imagen captada por la grabadora se movía torpemente, casi como si el que manejaba el aparato estuviera luchando para no caerse. Finalmente, la imagen se centró el alemán rubio, que tenía una mirada asesina para el que sea que estuviera manejando la grabadora._

_-__**Bruder, enserio, podemos usar el trípode para grabar, como lo hicimos hace rato Feliciano y yo. -**__ Le dijo en todo de regaño mientras cruzaba sus brazos por la altura de su pecho._

_-__**Shh! Mi grandiosa persona sabe lo que hace, tu solo empieza con las cosas que debes decir. –**__Enfrente de la cámara apareció el pulgar alzado del prusiano, quien todavía intentaba mantener el equilibrio. –__**Ahora, ¿qué piensas de Japón?-**_

* * *

Kiku detuvo el video por un momento, algo sorprendido. ¿Así que de eso iba el video? Sintió un vuelco en el corazón, quizás no querría escuchar lo que tendrían que decir los demás de él, en el fondo sí, pero no sabía si quería arriesgarse así, aún no se sentía del mejor humor.

Soltó un leve suspiro antes de volver a reproducir el video.

* * *

_El rubio suspiró, concentrándose en el verdadero objetivo por el que hacían eso. –__**Es una persona muy calmada, misteriosa, silencioso…quizás demasiado.- **__Ludwig frotó su barbilla, pensando que más decir. No, no socializaba mucho con el japonés, el tampoco era de hablarle mucho, pero no le desagradaba para nada. –__**Es muy bueno cocinando y con el orden.- **__Asintió mientras aún frotaba su barbilla, buscando en algo más que decir._

_-__**¡Yo pienso que es adorable!- **__Aportó el prusiano, alzando el pulgar frente a la cámara nuevamente. -__**Aunque muy serio…y una vez lo asusté sin querer y casi me rebana la cabeza con esa espadita que siempre lleva.-**__ Al terminar la frase la cámara tembló ligeramente._

* * *

Mientras tanto, Kiku intentaba hacer memoria de lo que ese día había pasado. Si, recordó pedir disculpas y todo pero no pensó que dejaría con un leve trauma al prusiano, ni a él ni a nadie. Soltó una risa, que fue ahogada por su mano, al pensar en eso.

* * *

_-__**Bruder, estás pálido.-**__ Ludwig miró preocupado a su hermano, quien sacudió su cabeza junto con la cámara que sostenía._

_-__**¡E-estoy bien! Mi asombrosa persona no se asusta con nada, k-kesesese~**__- El albino soltó una risa nerviosa y decidió mover la cámara hacia alguna de las otras personas que estaban en la sala, encontrándose con los hermanos italianos. -__**¿Ustedes que piensan de Japón?-**_

_-__**¡Vee~! ¡Giappone es mi amigo! **__–Gritó entusiasmado el italiano del norte, alzando sus brazos. –__**Es muy serio y formal, pero es divertido pasar tiempo con él~- **__Después de aquellas palabras, el italiano bajó un poco la mirada. –__**Aunque me gustaría que confiara más en mi…-**_

_-__**Me agrada más de lo que me agradas tú, macho patatas dos.-**__ Espetó el sureño, girando su mirada de la cámara hacia un lugar en dónde la cámara no fuera a enfocarla._

_-__**Tan cariñoso como siempre, Lovino, kesesese~-**__ Le palmeó la cabeza al menor de los hermanos, quien rió ante la caricia, y siguió en su mini aventura._

_Con sigilo se acercó a donde estaban sus malos amigos, quienes alzaron la mano a modo de saludo cuando le vieron llegar. _

_-__**¿Qué haces, Gilbo?-**__ Preguntó curioso el español, ladeando a ambos lados la cabeza mientras miraba fijamente a la cámara._

_-__**Ayudo a West y a Feli con un video, ahora, ¿me podrían decir que piensan de Japón?- **__Movió la cámara entre el francés y el español, quienes parecían estar pensando en su respuesta._

_-__**A le petit Japon le hace falta amour.- **__Declaró Francis, mostrando una sonrisa de fingida inocencia. _

_-__**Francisco, para ti todo el mundo necesita amor.-**__ Antonio negó con su cabeza frente a la respuesta de su amigo, soltando un leve suspiro._

_-__**Por el amor a Dios, Antonie, es Francis, ¡FRANCIS!-**__ El rubio gritó dramáticamente, dirigiéndole una mirada furibunda a su amigo._

_El español sonrió como si nada frente a la cámara, dispuesto a responder lo que el de ojos rojos le había preguntado. –__** Japón, parece muy serio, ¿no? ¡Pero es muy majo! Cuando encuentras algo que le interesa es muy buen conversador.- **__Comentó sonriente._

_-__**¿Han preguntado por Yaponiya, da~?**__- Los dos amigos, incluyendo al que llevaba la cámara, temblaron al escuchar al ruso detrás de ellos. _

* * *

El oriental volvió a detener el video. Ahí si iba a haber algo feo, no tenía una buena relación con el ruso desde hace tiempo, y aunque él no haya hecho nada por mejorar eso, y hasta estaba conforme con que el eslavo esté lejos de él, no sabía si se sentía preparado para tales palabras de rechazo.

Respiró profundo antes de volver a reproducir el video.

* * *

-_**Es un monstruo~-**__ El ruso asintió, acrecentando su sonrisa. –__**Aunque es un buen contrincante, respeto eso y a su gente.- **__Luego de decir eso se fue del lugar, haciendo que el grupo de amigos suspirara aliviados._

_Gilbert decidió seguir su búsqueda, encontrándose con el grupo de asiáticos reunidos en una esquina de la sala. Después de pensarlo un rato se acercó hasta a ellos. -__**¡Hola! ¿Qué piensan de Japón?-**_

_Un silencio tan crudo que hasta aterró a Rusia se presenció en el salón, los asiáticos se miraron entre sí, algo incómodos con la pregunta._

* * *

Kiku, por su parte, tragó una gran cantidad de saliva. Estaba preparado para todo, no se sentiría mal por las cosas que su "familia" podría decirle.

* * *

_-__**Es un muchacho bastante inteligente-aru-**__ Dijo el chino, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros. –__**Algo obstinado también, y muy creativo.- **__Alzó uno de sus dedos, entrecerrando los ojos. –__**Su té también es muy bueno-aru.-**_

_-__**Japón es muy amable y tranquilo, a veces no te das cuenta de que está cerca.-**__ Habló Taiwán, ofreciendo una pequeña pero dulce sonrisa hacia la cámara. –__**¡Y cocina delicioso!- **__Solo de mencionar la comida un hilo de baba cayó por la boca de la muchacha._

_-__**Compórtate-aru-**__ Dijo el chino en tono de regaño, mientras limpiaba la boca de la joven con la manga de su ropa._

_-"__**¡Fotos! ¡Debo fotografiar eso! Oh no, debo comprar los mangas y videojuegos que han salido al mercado. ¡Ay, que tragedia, el yen ha bajado su precio!"-**__ Corea del Sur hizo una forzada imitación del nipón, una vez terminó se echó a reír encima de la mesa que tenía en frente._

* * *

Por su parte, al ver eso, un ligero tic en la ceja se apoderó del azabache.

* * *

_**-Creo que está sufriendo el karma ahora mismo-aru.-**__ La visión de la cámara hacia el chino, quien veía hacia arriba en modo pensativo. -__**¡Karma! ¡Siente lo que se siente-aru! **__–Gritó señalando la cámara, Gilbert caminó algunos pasos hacia atrás al ver eso. –__**P-pero…mi niño…¿¡Por qué pasan estas cosas-aru?!-**__ Y como de una persona bipolar se tratase, Yao comenzó a llorar en el hombro del hongkonés, quien era el más cercano hacia él._

_-__**Discúlpenlo, aún no supera lo que le pasó a Japón, o algo así.- **__El castaño palmeó la espalda del chino, quien empezó a llorar más al sentir el gesto del menor._

_Los demás del grupo solo miraron la escena con una ceja alzada. Era verdad, por mucho daño que el nipón le había hecho al chino, este todavía le veía como un hermanito al cual proteger._

_Gilbert decidió ignorar eso y siguió recorriendo el salón de conferencias, no encontrando nada muy interesante, todos definían a Kiku como alguien: "tranquilo, reservado y amable"._

_-__**Japón…es…mi amigo…-**__Respondió el adormilado griego luego de que el albino le haya preguntado. –__**Es…alguien muy…curioso…-**__ Soltó un leve bostezo. –__**Y siempre anda con…su cámara…le encanta sacar fotografías…sacar fotografías…y los gatos…por eso me…agrada…- **_

_**-¡Solo es tu amigo porque te tiene lástima!-**__ De la nada el turco se acercó a la conversación._

_-__**Vete de aquí…viejo.-**__ El griego se acomodó sobre la mesa y se dispuso a dormir._

_-__**No le hagas caso al niño gato.- **__El moreno se puso frente a la cámara, señalándose con el pulgar. –__**Yo soy el amigo de Japón, y me agrada mucho. ¡Recupérate pronto, amigo! ¡Qué pena que no hayas venido hoy!-**_

_El albino asintió y se acercó nuevamente a su hermano y a los italianos, creyendo que ya había terminado su trabajo, cuando otro par de personas fueron enfocados por la cámara. Dudó algunos segundos antes de acercarse a los anglo-parlantes._

_-__**¡Oigan! ¿Qué piensan de Japón?-**__ Preguntó animado, ya por fin terminaría ese trabajo que le habían encargado._

_Ambos rubios se miraron entre sí, extrañados por la pregunta._

_-__**Japan…es alguien que no sabe cuando rendirse, y es algo rencoroso.- **__Alfred tomó la palabra, soltando una risa como las de siempre. –__**El honor está primero ante todo, eso lo hace alguien admirable. –**__Frotó su barbilla por unos momentos, pensando en que más decir__**. –La gente lo vería como alguien débil, pero es más fuerte de lo que aparenta. ¡Y me encantan los videojuegos que hacen en su casa! **__**¡Kiku, Kiku!- **__El americano se acercó excesivamente a la pantalla, sonriendo ampliamente. -__**¡Quiero ir a tu casa un día de estos! ¡Por los viejos tiempos! HAHAHAHAHA. **_

* * *

El japonés estaba prácticamente a boca abierta, mirando sorprendido a la pantalla. ¿En verdad el estadounidense pensaba así de él? Buda, que el tipo pareciera que solo existiera para molestarlo, aunque, no podía negar que habían veces en las que congeniaban y se divertían juntos.

Salió de su sorpresa cuando la última persona que quedaba fue enfocada.

* * *

_-__**Vamos, cejotas, ¿qué piensas de Japón?-**__ Preguntó en tono socarrón._

_-__**Como país EXISTENTE.-**__ El inglés le dedicó una mirada asesina a quien sostenía la cámara, remarcando la última palabra dicha. Aclaró su garganta antes de continuar. –__**Japón tiene una cultura bastante rica y amplia, aunque hay algunas cositas que debería mejorar.- **__Rascó un poco su nuca, no estaba seguro de que decir. –__**En cuando a como es Kiku, en el fondo es una persona bastante sencilla, callada y tranquila, con bastante fuerza.- **__Sin querer sonrió un poco, pues le tenía algo de cariño aún al azabache, a uno de los pocos amigos que tiene. _

_-__**Y nunca sabe cuando rendirse.- **__Aportó nuevamente el estadounidense. –__**Y a veces es muy terco, y es grosero, pero no como England, el insulta con clase.-**__ Soltó una risa fuerte al recordar que una vez el japonés le había ofendido, pero había tardado varios minutos en darse cuenta de que lo había hecho. –__**Debe ser por eso que no habla mucho…-**_

_Ambos anglo-parlantes se miraron entre sí, pensativos. Extrañamente, para las demás naciones, no se armó ninguna discusión._

_El video se cortó por unos momentos, luego la toma se abrió en dónde la mayoría de las naciones estaban reunidas frente a la cámara._

_-__**En resumen~- **__Comenzó hablando el italiano norteño, dirigiéndole su mirada al alemán._

_El rubio aclaró su garganta antes de comenzar a hablar. -__**Los desastres siempre ocurrirán, Japón. Si bien las heridas seguirán para siempre, ya no puedes hacer nada para devolver el tiempo, solo te queda avanzar con la gente a la que ahora tienes como habitantes.- **__Dicho eso, le ofreció una leve sonrisa a la cámara, mirando con comprensión, como si de verdad estuviera el azabache y no la cámara frente a él._

_-__**Así mismo.- **__El italiano volvió a tomar la palabra, sonriendo ampliamente. –__**Ya son muchos años de eso, ¿no? **__–Hizo una pequeña pausa, en lo que pensaba en que decir. –__**Nadie es bueno o malo, todos tuvimos nuestros tropiezos o aciertos, por lo que nadie sería capaz de decirte algo, o eso espero~ **_

_-Alzó sus brazos, mostrándose emocionado. -__**¡Te esperamos para la siguiente reunión!-**_

_**-¡Te esperamos aquí!-**__ Resonó un grito entre todos, quienes, por muy extraño que fuera, solo sonreían, ofreciendo una sensación de calidez enorme. _

_Y los países no pueden ser civilizados alguna vez, ¿eh?_

_La pantalla quedó en negro por unos momentos y luego se tatuó una simple palabra: Avanza._

* * *

El azabache se quedó mirando la pantalla por unos momentos, pensativo. Es verdad, ellos tenían razón, no podía seguir encerrándose en su casa por esa misma fecha y aguantarse por sí mismo el dolor de esas heridas que lastimosamente se abrían a cada año.

También era cierto que aquello podría tomarse como una especie de karma. A todos alguna vez le llegaba, y no le quedaba más que aceptar lo que le tocaba, aunque en el fondo no estaba tan satisfecho con solo aceptar y ya.

Se levantó del suelo, apagó la tele y el reproductor de video y se dirigió hacia la sala de su casa, tomando el teléfono fijo que en ese lugar se fijaba. Comenzó a marcar un número que del que no podía olvidarse, suponía que se lo debía de alguna manera.

Esperó a que le contestaran pacientemente.

-_**Moshi moshi?**_** Feliciano-kun. Sí, he visto el video, me gustó, se los agradezco mucho. Claro, puede venir, dele las gracias también a Ludwig-san, y dígale que igual puede venir. Si, **_**matta nee**_**.- **Después de esa conversación colgó el teléfono con cuidado.

Fue a buscar el mandil y el pañuelo que usaba cuando hacía el aseo de su casa, después de todo, tendría visitas, como buen japonés que era, los recibiría con su hogar limpio y una deliciosa cena. Solo era porque se sentía en una especie deuda con ellos.

_Y no podría agradecerles de otra forma el gran favor que le habían hecho._

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí, te hamo(?)


End file.
